the poison nin
by curry-llama
Summary: Naruto is pissed with his life and decides that its a waste of time to try and act happy. its finally time to get serious! follow Naruto as he learns the art of poison and sealing!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto

Chp 1

Life was all too hard. It just never seemed to give Naruto a rest. He walked up to his rundown apartment with a heavy heart. The villagers just hated him and they didn't seem to stop. Sometimes he just wished that they would tell him what he had done wrong to make them so annoyed at him. He had just begun to notice their plans to further stun his much needed growth as a ninja. To add to his annoyance the librarians had finally found a reason to kick him out as he had 'lost' his card. This wasn't the only thing that had caught his attention though. He had held a real kunai that was dropped by a ninja and noticed how it felt considerably different from the ones he used. They had found a way to sabotage his training equipment, and now that his apartments lights didn't work Naruto was about to snap. Joyfully prancing about playing pranks wasn't going to help him from his 'Dobe' position. If the librarians didn't let him use the library and the weapon dealers sold him unusable kunai, he was just going to take it himself. This was the last straw and Konoha had been asking for it and now they were going to get it. Pranking and all fun things aside, he had a mission and that mission was to prove them all wrong about him.

Naruto had sneaked out by himself out into the public wearing some plain dark green shorts and a white shirt with the Uzumaki symbol on it. He wasn't wearing his bright orange jumpsuit because he was in no rush to be a public eye catcher from now on. Though he didn't want attention, the fact that he was wearing no neon jumpsuit and not jumping around was drawing anxious attention. They never seemed to make sense. They hated him and didn't hide it but when he did something out of his norm they all froze like statues. Naruto ignored them after all he suddenly felt disgusted by them. First they called him a monster than started treating him like trash. He didn't even know what he did wrong for god's sake. He was now out of his thoughts as he began looking at the library in front of him. It had no real security but he knew that the levels above genin were guarded well. Naruto just continued away after analysing what he was going to do.

Naruto then walked to the forest not far from where he was. He had gone there to collect herbs and poisons' plants. He hadn't been interested in this field until a year ago when he had come across a plant that had given him rashes for weeks. Sasuke had found it in his best interests to tease Naruto about how much more ugly it had made him look, and Naruto wasn't about to let that slide. Saskue didn't have the last laugh since Naruto made sure to poison his bag with the infectious plant residue. The knowledge of such plants had helped Naruto in many of his pranks so far and some way or another it had reached beyond the boundaries of just pranks. He had made and found many potions from the plants he had memorised, after sneaking in to take a scroll with much valuable knowledge. That scroll wasn't easy to get but Naruto as dedicated as he was had decided to work his way through night copying it down on his own notebook. Every one of the plants he listed on the notebook was a treasured memory of his and lately they were the only things he seemed to care about. Becoming the Hokage and getting the bunch of village garbage to acknowledge him was a pointless waste of time. They didn't care about him so why should he either?

After collecting the type of herbs he had needed Naruto went back to his apartment to brew it into something usable. Tomorrow he had to attend ninja academy and he needed some sleep. Sakura-Chan had decided to dump him again just a few weeks ago, and he had noticed how she had disliked him. Naruto knew he had been overly thinking about his problems lately, because it seemed that he didn't have the heart to ignore what he knew already. Time had taken its toll and now Naruto was breaking apart. 'No. I was already broken apart.' thought Naruto to himself. Somewhere in his heart he wanted someone to tell him that he could do it and he just needed to work harder. He needed someone to be there for him but he wasn't going to run away from the truth anymore, he was going to stand and face reality now. He took out his note pad and wrote 'I won't be running anymore' and smiled. He hated the village and knew that they weren't going to acknowledge him but that didn't mean he wouldn't be a pain in the ass for them. He smirked as he contemplated his next plans for a grand prank in his head. As he closed his eyes he told himself over and over again to wake up extra early.

When he woke up it was 2 in the morning. It was just as he planned and he had trusted his body clock from years of having to wake himself up. Five hours of sleep was enough for him now and he needed to plan out his infiltration today. He wanted to learn more about plants and their different components and he couldn't do it without the library. The only time he had known the library to have little to no guards on the higher floors was from 1 to 3 in the morning. Someone was there but they were only there for the sake of it, since the old-man had never had enough time to improve the security there. For Naruto who was the king of running away and not to mention infiltration on par with a jounin, this was a piece of cake. He had sneaked in through a door that was neglected over the time because of the inconvenience of getting there. It was a round-about route of getting to the door but it was nevertheless neglected. It was a surprise as to how ninjas couldn't be bothered taking an extra few steps to do something as simple as locking a door. Naruto had managed to find the scroll he was looking for and started copying down notes in his notebook. It was a seemingly small scroll so Naruto decided to copy another one down word from word. The poisons mentioned in this were more deadly and the ingredients needed were more than usual. He put the book inside his black jumper which was only used in occasions as this.

Naruto had unknowingly gone to the academy in his black jumper and had got a few surprised stares from a few people. He knew he didn't look great today. The lack of sleep was clearly seen in his cerulean blue eyes that lost its usual glow. The bright happy front he usually had in front of people was gone, and for some reason that made his classmates feel worse than when they received his pranks. He made no sound and sat down in his seat and actually managed to listen to Iruka for once. His sensei would have been the most proud man if it weren't for the seemingly depressed face Naruto had put on. He couldn't help but glance at Naruto during his classes with worry written all over his face. Even Sakura had noticed the change in Naruto and had not looked at Sasuke with loving eyes for a while. Sasuke on the other hand seemed shocked for the slightest second after seeing Naruto. Out of all of them the one person who was most worried was Hinata as she had admired the boy for his perseverance. Seeing her one true love in such a state had dealt a blow on her.

It was time for break and Naruto had gone outside to catch up on his sleep when he was unexpectedly visited by the young Hyuuga. She had a look of worry on her face that he just didn't notice because for him this was the hardest emotion to notice. "N-Naruto Kun you… um- PLEASE BE FREE TO TELL ME ANY OF YOUR WORRIES" she finally yelled using the last of her confidence. Naruto looked shocked and stood speechless for a few second before gaining his posture. He managed a smile "Thank you, Hinata. You don't know how much it meant to me," he sat and his smile widened into a massive grin. Hinata now love struck yet again was on the verge of fainting, as she saw the radiating brilliance of his smile first hand. She stopped fighting it and finally fainted. Naruto had caught her and placed her head on his lap since she wouldn't let go of his hands. He sat there awkwardly feeling a pang of joy as he found out that someone had actually cared for him. He noticed that Kiba had shot him a small glare annoyed that his hands were on Hinata, but it didn't matter at all. He finally found himself a friend.


	2. the kyuubi

Naruto chapter 2

Hello! Curry-llama here! I have decided to make the Kyuubi and Naruto become friends. Naruto's stunted growth will be… unstinted by the fox. I want to make things more interesting later as the more canon part of the story comes in. I won't be going along with the story completely but I don't want to change it too much. Right now it's just talking about his relationship with the Kyuubi and how it grows considerably. Thanks to all my fellow Llamas who are reading this story. Llama out-

After that whole episode with Hinata it seemed the Hyuuga clan was even more annoyed. It didn't faze the young Uzumaki though, as he had finally decided not to take such things to heart long ago. Naruto grinned because he knew that out of all the classes he had been in, this one would definitely be the best. His happy attitude wasn't shown on his face though. After a while of being inconspicuous he was sure that his mark on their lives would fade away. He would be unknown. This had made him feel lonelier than he had ever before, but it had given him a sense of peace. He knew that in the back of his mind he was longing for the attention a boy his age needed but it was an expected problem.

"**Finally boy, it took you long enough to understand."**

Naruto jolted, "Who's there?" he said confused.

"**Let's just say I'm someone living in you… as I was saying boy, I am proud of you. This pitiful village doesn't need your help."**

"WOW. I HAVE SOMEONE LIVING IN ME!" Naruto yelled in surprise. **"You are a funny one boy. Tell me Naruto, are you just dumb or are you just plain ignorant?"**

Naruto cringed at the question. He wasn't dumb it's just that he didn't care anymore. He didn't care if anyone loved him or if someone was living in him… he just didn't care.

"**Don't bother answering boy. I know what you are thinking anyway."**

"Well that's creepy but who are you? If you were in me why haven't I known of you until now, or did you just come in?"

"**I am the Kyuubi, child. I have been in you since after you were born."**

Naruto flinched. Everything was making sense now. He was born on 10 of November. 'THE DAY THE KYUUBI WAS _KILLED_!' Naruto thought to himself as he realised why he was always tortured on that day. He was the Kyuubi!

"**Good try boy but you are no the Kyuubi, **_**I**_** am the Kyuubi. I just live in you."**

'Well all of it makes sense now. So it was because of you eh. Well I have to say my thanks then.' Naruto figured out that he can speak to the Kyuubi in his head.

"**So you figured that you didn't need to speak out loud… wait did you just thank me?"**

'Well I ought to. If I wasn't hated I probably wouldn't have known how disgusting some humans. You opened my eyes to this world and I ought to thank you for it,' Naruto said waiting for a reply. None came.

He wondered what the Kyuubi was thinking now. He had found out who his tenant was and it didn't even faze him now. 'You're doing just fine;' he said to himself 'you're doing just fine. No one needs petty emotions they just need to face reality. They just need to stop running away.' He thought to himself as he continued to walk to the academy. 

Lessons were normal for all he knew. All he had to learn were the henge and the bunshin. It was all relatively easy but to Naruto the Doppler ganger seemed to be laughing at his failure. The whole class knew why he was the dunce before, but now he was going to change no matter what. The whole thought came crashing down as Naruto feel asleep in 'la la land'.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled out as he slammed his hand on the table in front of him. Naruto just woke up slowly, unfazed by the loud sound that jolted everyone else in the class.

"Hmmm… What's up?" Naruto asked looking lazy. Iruka was on the edge of slapping the blond but held himself together and decided to move on.

It was finally the end of the day and Naruto decided that talking with Hinata for a while wouldn't hurt. It actually didn't hurt _him_ but Hinata was definitely affected. She fainted at the sight of him before Kiba told him of. 'Sheesh what's wrong with them' Naruto thought before he was interrupted.

"**It's no surprise considering she loves you. To add to that she is also a shy girl."**

'Well kitsune-sama if you're such an expert in love why don't you tell me what to do?'

"**I am not obliged to help you in this matter. It is **_**your**_** life isn't it?"**

'I guess you are right but I have no time to swoon over something as trivial as that.'

"**Humans never have time" **the fox said grumbling. Naruto ignored the fox as he ran across Konoha to the forest. It was a beautiful place. It had no glaring villagers or any people in it for miles. He just loved the place as he set about picking some plants that would help with the new poison he was making.

The day went by as he collected some plants and sealed them away in his scroll. A pervert called Jiraiya had thought him the sealing technique. He had been intrigued by his skill and used his sexy no jutsu to get what he wanted. Knowledge was power and even the 'old' Naruto wanted some. He grinned while thinking about how he blackmailed the white haired man to teach him some sealing techniques. It was a pleasant memory considering the man showed him no hate after hearing his name. Frowning about not seeing him again, Naruto set to practise.

It was a hard day indeed as he walked home sweating like a waterfall. He jumped onto his bed and tried talking to the Kyuubi. 'So can we be friends?' he asked politely. 'What about we just start of as comrades?' he tried asking again.

"**Why would you want to be my friend, boy? I am the cause of your childhood misery and abuse."**

'If you killed those stupid humans when you came out, how can I hate you? I have no grudge against you, and I certainly don't want to be in a bad relationship with someone who lives _inside_ me.'

"**That is a wise choice indeed kit. You have caught my interest. I will agree to help you in the future but only when absolutely necessary."**

'Well I guess that, that's good enough for now but in the future I want us to be friends.'

"**Kit, you are indeed intriguing. You have just asked the mighty **_**Kyuubi**_** to be your **_**friend**_**."**

'So?' Naruto said without a care. 'Who you are doesn't matter to me because you acknowledged me. In my mind you are already a friend.'

The Kyuubi just grinned. He knew this child would definitely be a much more interesting host than most of them. Hell, he was even considering leaving his plan to get out, till after the child dies. Naruto had already fallen asleep as his aching joints rested form his day of relentless practise. He dreamt of ramen.

It was a Saturday and it was his day of school. He didn't have much to do but study because he didn't have friends or anybody to hang out with. He needed the library and he knew he couldn't borrow anything from there if he was Naruto. Even if he did henge he still needed a pass to say he was shinobi to read anything relatively useful. That's when an idea came to his mind. The Kyuubi could help him! "Hey Kyuubi-san can you help me learn some jutsu?" he said out loud in his apartment.

"**Yes I can, but why should I?"**

"I just thought it would help since no one else wants to train me anyways."

"**Me being in you has messed up your chakra control so it won't help either way."**

"Then just teach me to control my chakra. It is your fault that I failed the last two years!"

"**Fine but I want you to go outside of Konoha to the forest."**

"Deal!" said Naruto more than pleased to be told to go outside to the forest. He packed his stuff and wore his full sleaved black top and his dark green shorts. He jumped out of his window and ran full speed, determined to make sure his progress wasn't cut anymore shorter than it already was. He reached the forest after an hour of running when he heard the fox grunt.

"**Remind me to teach you to move faster than the snail you are."**

"Well sorry for being slow to your standards. I'll have you know that I am one of the fastest students in the shinobi academy."

"**Let's get to the point now. I need you to climb that tree."**

"Wait how is that chakra training? Anyone can do that!" Naruto said interrupting the fox.

"**Wait till I finish, kit. It isn't about just climbing a tree, there's a twist of course. You have to climb it without hands."**

Naruto stared at the tree unable to see how that would be done until he figured it out.

"**Just emit your chakra from the bottom of your feet to cling onto the tree. Put too much chakra out and the tree will break, put too little and you won't be climbing."**

Naruto trained the whole day as he pushed himself to the brim before exhausting himself. He failed so many times that he lost track of his own mind. All of his concentration went to his feet as he tried to put less and lesser chakra to his feet. He had finally got to the top of the tree when it was becoming night. He sat on the tree trunk feeling nothing but pride in his work, which was until the Kyuubi interrupted his joyous moment. **"You are by far the slowest out of all my containers, kit."** he mocked as Naruto grumbled. 

Naruto knew that the fox had done him a great service by being there for him. He couldn't help but feel drawn to the fox's mannerism and his attitude to him. He didn't judge him, or call him dumb (slow doesn't count) but most of all he was there for him. That was all he wanted; someone being there for him. It felt like all those years of being ignored and being abused didn't matter because he had him. The one that caused him the pain had been the one to take the pain away. 'The irony' he thought to himself as he chuckled. The fox of course had heard this and he knew. Tears streamed down his face, as he let out everything that was bottled in throughout years of torture out. This time he was crying out of joy.

He reached the village when he decided to go to Ichiraku's ramen stand.

"**Please don't go to that dreaded stand again."** The fox growled in his head.

'Why not? The ramen there is the best, besides it's not like anyone else will let me buy,' Reasoned Naruto to the best of his abilities.

"**Kit, you got a long ways to go. If you continue eating ramen the rest of your life you will have malnutrition. It's a wonder you haven't died from it yet."**

'How would you know anyway?' Naruto questioned.

"**Let's just say your face is a sickly pale colour, you're unnaturally skinny, your hair isn't growing in a natural speed and **_**I live in you**_**."** The Kyuubi said with annoyance. Naruto grudgingly agreed with his reasoning but it annoyed him to be putting a henge on just to buy food. He turned into a young man who was not too hot or not too ugly. He didn't like attention as someone else, it made him feel weird. He forwarded into the store as the Kyuubi told him what to buy. He left with no money in his pocket.

"Kitsune-san, I swear that I can't keep affording food like this. If I'm going to buy anything it needs to be something easy to cook."

"**Trust me on this. You can starve for a while until you get the nutrients you need. After this you can buy all the ramen you wanted."**

Naruto came home and made the food the way the fox had told him to. 'It feels weird having food that isn't ramen and eating it all at once,' Thought Naruto to himself. It wasn't a bad experience it was just different. The Kyuubi knew that Naruto would feel the best of his life tomorrow when he finally gives his body what it needs. Naruto sat on his bed, for once happy with the prospect of a new day. He had the fox and it felt good to be told by someone to do something. It felt like he had family that never existed. That night Naruto slept with a smile.


	3. the road to ninja

The poison nin chapter 3

**Hello! Curry-llama here! I just noticed that I hadn't put in any disclaimers in the last few chapters and it was needed so here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because it is owned by a human I respect called Masashi Kishimoto and I am a llama.**

**Well that was a new experience… well back to the story.**

Naruto had been practising hard for the last week. The exercises started off with tree walking then it went to water walking, all while drinking the disgusting sludge that the Kyuubi had told him to make . It had been a hard and tiering week but Naruto could feel the growth in his chakra coils. He could see changes in his own physique, as well as the way he lived. His hair had grown to his shoulders and they started to glow their best golden hue. His body was not malnourished anymore and he could imagine what it would look like with months of hard training. With all the hard work he put in and buying new weapons with his henge on, it felt like he had the right kind of equipment. Overall he felt like it was a fruitful week.

'Kitsune-san, you there?' asked the tired Naruto.

"**Well hello there kit. What is it that you want to address me with?"**

'Nah. It's nothing.'

"**Kit you don't need to speak up I can feel your gratitude. But even though you are one of my most amusing hosts I wanted to say that you shouldn't trust me."**

'You can say whatever the hell you want Kitsune-san but I will consider you a friend. My genuine wish is to protect my friends and you are included.'

"**Well I am honoured but you still haven't gained anything from your embarrassing speech. ** **And as much as I'd love to stay and chat, you better wake up kit considering I feel hostile emotions coming to you in the real world."**

Naruto woke up to find his arm pinned down and his apartment broken into. He was shocked but not scared. The ninja's eyes showed deep hatred as he took out his kunai to stab him. Naruto's eyes filled up with understanding as he relaxed and let the man stab him. He knew the man was probably one of the ninja that survived after the Kyuubi had attacked. 'He must have had loved ones die in the battle' thought Naruto to himself.

"**Kit what are you doing? Fight back will ya',"**

'Sorry. I-I just don't know why but I don't feel like that would be right.'

"**Fine if you won't do anything I will." **Said the Kyuubi as he took control of Naruto's arm and pushed the man back. His whiskers and his claws grew prominent. The ninja stood in fear as he looked into the young blonds deep, almost vast crimson eyes. Naruto jumped at the man and ripped out his heart in a heartbeat (pun intended). As the man dropped the Kyuubi's red chakra resided, fading away the feral features he possessed.

It took a whole minute for Naruto to recall what had happened. He had killed. He tried to dismiss it as a dream but his hands soaked in the man's blood, was proof that he had killed.

Naruto just sat in the corner of his broken down apartment as he stared at the dead body in his room. He couldn't cry nor could he bring himself to dismiss this as just self-defence. He had killed, and whether or not it was the Kyuubi's fault didn't show up his broken mind. He noticed a faint trace of chakra as the ANBU sent to protect him had finally decided to show up. It of course faded away as the ANBU noticed the dead body in the room then went to report it to the Hokage.

Five minutes later the Hokage had shown up in the room to find the once cheerful boy in his new diminished state. To the Hokage, Naruto had always been the child he had never had and to see him like this made him feel down. However he was Hokage and as much as he wanted to shed tears with the boy he just didn't have the time. He kneeled next to the blond. Naruto had looked up showing the pain in his eyes. Sarutobi just returned that face with a warm hug. There was a bond between the two that had been forged through countless childish bickering.

The end of the year…

"Iruka sensei-! I did the kawarimi and the henge why can't you just figure out I can't do the shadow clone?!" Naruto whined as he failed the shadow clone yet again.

"It doesn't matter if you can do the other jutsu Naruto, but if you can't do the shadow clone you will be in a lot of trouble in a real mission. Therefore you will stay in the academy another half a year until you get it right."

Naruto pouted as he went back to his seat. He had passed the rest of the tests while breaking most of the records, hell he even beat the stuck up Uchiha! Why he couldn't pass just because of a stupid shadow clone was beyond him.

The day had ended while Naruto watched all the other children boasting to their proud parents. He wished from the bottom of his heart that he had someone to tell him to work harder and encourage him. 'Reality hits hard,' thought Naruto to himself as he smirked with sadness. Tears were threatening to spill out until Mizaki appeared. Instantly Naruto put on his fake yet believable smile.

"Naruto I really wish Iruka would pass you so I came to make an offer," said Mizaki with a forced grin. Naruto knew better than to trust the dishonest ninja but something in the back of his head told him to listen (and no it wasn't the Kyuubi). As Naruto's head perked up Mizaki continued.

"All you have to do is to sneak into the Hokage's office and steal the forbidden scroll. After that meet me at a certain spot with the scroll… but don't be too late." Mizaki lent him a paper that told him the time and location to meet him. Mizaki gave him another smile and left. Naruto knew that something was amiss and so did the Kyuubi.

"**Kit, I recommend you to not listen to that sneaky sensei of yours."**

'I agree but for some reason I feel like I need to go.'

"**I know kit, I know."**

That night Naruto went to the Hokage's office unnoticed and stole the scroll. He opened it to find the jutsu he needed. A smile crossed his face as he started putting his heart and soul into practising the move. It had been hard but for some reason this version of the shadow clone was so much easier to him. He fell down exhausted to the core as he used up all his chakra only to wake up to Iruka yelling at him.

"Naruto what are you doing with the scroll?" Iruka spoke with obvious concern as he confirmed that Naruto did indeed have the scroll.

"Mizaki sensei told me that if I got this for him I could pass, but I found a cool jutsu on it that helped me shadow clone" Naruto replied with honesty.

The conversation was stopped when Mizaki superficially came out of nowhere.

"You actually believed those lies I told you. You really are a stupid child. Well it doesn't matter anyways since you and Iruka are going to die right here so do you want me to tell you a secret?"

Naruto looked at him like it was expected but it still hurt that his sensei was doing this. His thoughts were interrupted as Iruka yelled out. "You wouldn't dare. Don't do it Mizaki."

"Shut up Iruka!" said Mizaki as he threw kunai at him. "Naruto, have you ever wondered why everyone hates you? Why they always look at you like you're a demon."

"Well yeah, I guess I actually thought about it a few times but it doesn't matter." Naruto almost looked too calm and that unnerved Mizaki. He continued anyway in hopes to get some emotion from the damn demon brat.

"It's because you are a demon. The day you were born the Kyuubi was sealed in you. You caused all those peoples deaths." Mizaki started laughing and preparing to see the boy's expression when nothing happened. Naruto sat there calm and collective as he stared at Mizaki with annoyance.

"And I was sitting here hoping to hear something interesting. You disappoint me Mizaki. Your build up was pretty good though, it even got my blood pumping a bit… though I guess it was a bit to dramatic for my tastes," said Naruto with malice and mock written all over his tone of voice.

Mizaki was beyond annoyed right now. Not only did the demon brat stay calm but he also insulted him. 'He is so dead' thought Mizaki as he threw his windmill shuriken at Naruto only for it to be blocked by Iruka.

"Don't listen to him Naruto. You are not a demon you are my priced student" whispered Iruka looking at Naruto with a genuine smile. Naruto's eyes started to tear up. His thoughts were broken as Iruka started spitting out blood. Now he was angry, Calm but very, very angry.

'Kitsune-san, please lend me a hand here and tell me what to do.'

"**Sure kit. First of all I'll lend you some of my chakra and you can project that to your kunai. Make sure to use your kage bunshin."**

Naruto nodded to himself as he took out kunai whilst creating 3 kage bunshins. One of them went out of sight and henged into Iruka while holding a fake copy of the scroll. The other acted as Naruto and his friend took the real Iruka out of sight. The real Naruto waited in the shadows with a poisoned kunai. As expected Mizaki ran after Iruka and killed the clone only to be stabbed by a kunai through his heart. The distractions proved useful as one man can only keep note of so much of his surroundings.

"Well does this mean that I pass?" asked Naruto sheepishly. Iruka just looked shocked for a second before smiling at his priced student. He took his head band of and chucked it at the grinning Naruto.

Naruto reported in with the details. Sarutobi was proud of him although it just didn't feel right when he saw that Naruto had willingly killed the man himself. The once kind hearted Naruto he knew was slowly changing and he soon found out that Naruto already knew the Kyuubi was in him. Naruto still smiled but there was an air of danger around him. His once bright and bubbly self was replaced with the calm of a raging storm. It was almost like he was becoming poison himself. Naruto however knew this to be true because he was currently in the middle of doing just that. He was injecting himself with poisons slowly as he started getting immune to them. The second stage needed him to be able to immune enough to overdose his blood stream. With all that poison in his body he just needed to keep it in there. He got up and walked out of the Hokage's office wondering what his team assignments would be like.

It was already morning as Naruto got up to go to shinobi academy for the last day. He was so happy in fact, that he wore his red jacket instead of his black one. Every-one glared at him when he walked in.

"Hey you aren't supposed to be here if you didn't graduate," said Shikamaru in his usual lazy voice. Naruto just pointed at his headband before sitting down. No one argued because as much as a Dobe he was before, now he had beaten their Sasuke-kun in almost everything.

Naruto sat down next to Hinata as he looked at Sakura across the room who was bickering with Ino. It was amusing but it was more amusing making fun of his precious Hinata. He then stopped to give Hinata a foxy grin that nearly melted her to her bone. "Hello Hinata-chan. How was your week?" Naruto asked with his grin still imprinted on his face. Hinata's face went bright red as she looked at Naruto. He was of course so much better looking now. He wasn't the scrawny thin boy she knew before. He was still really short but that just made him look cuter. The visible difference was that his body was tanner, his complexion was healthier and his hair was longer. Why Sasuke was considered hotter than Naruto was a question indeed. "I-it was g-good N-Naruto-kun," She finally managed to say in a stammer "w-what about y-you?"

"Well let's see… I learnt how to shadow clone like a pro and I killed somebody." Hinata was pulled back by the last comment but decided Naruto was just joking around with her like he usually was. Once he even told her that he talks to someone in his head. He didn't seem like he was lying which had chilled her to the bone, but he said it without any negative emotions so she just dismissed it.

"SHUT UP BRATS!" Iruka yelled at the top of his lungs. Knowing that he had everyone's attention he went on with his speech about being a shinobi. Naruto nearly fell asleep until he started listening to the team selections.

"Team seven consists of Sasuke Uchiha, Hyuuga Hinata and Nara Shikamaru. Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi."

Many of the 'Sasuke fan club' members were now glaring at the Nara and the Hyuuga for their luck. Iruka just coughed to get everyone's attention and continued.

"Team eight consists of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Inuzuka Kiba. Your team leader will be Yuhi Kurenai. "

Sakura glared at Kiba who then glared at Naruto. Right then Naruto knew that life in this team was going to be hard.

"Team ten will consist of Akimich Choji, Yamanaka Ino and Aburame Shino. Your sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma"

Everyone in team ten let out a sigh except for Shino who was as unreceptive as ever. Iruka then finished it off and told everybody to wait for their selected team leaders.

Naruto sat next to Sakura and try to get to know her but she was completely against it.

"Why won't you talk to me like anybody else?" he said finally snapping.

"It's obvious since _my_ heart is set only on my Sasuke-kun."

"I don't like you anymore O.K! I just want everybody in our team to get along."

"And how do I know for sure that you don't like me anymore, eh?" stated Sakura still being stubborn.

"IT'S BECAUSE I LIKE HINATA!" yelled Naruto before realising his mistake.

Hinata was turning into a red balloon and he was sure that was what his face looked like as well. Sakura smirked showing that she had planned for this to happen. Naruto was just about to punch her to 'la la land' when his sensei had walked in to hear the whole conversation.

Kurenai cleared her throat before proceeding. "Team 8 will you please meet me on the roof by five minutes." She then hurried out quickly. Everyone in the room started cracking up at Naruto's predicament except of Sasuke and Shino. Knowing that the secret was already out he decided to mark his girl. He definitely didn't want her falling for Sasuke.

"Sasuke, if you even think of touching her I will find you and kill you. Got that" Naruto threatened. The class was silenced because an angry Naruto meant sleepless nights in fear of his next horrendous prank.

"Shut up Dobe. I could care less about a weak girl like her," Stated Sasuke in a firm manner. Naruto however was pissed off by this comment on the person he loves. He decided to let it go considering he was late already. He got up, gave him a piercing glare and walked out.

It had annoyed him to think of everyone's opinion of Hinata. She was an amazing girl… well if you actually bothered looking beneath the shyness. Sadly the one thing he knew about the village was it only saw things as it was. They never considered looking into something before they judged it. He sat down on a log brooding about the events that had just occurred. Sakura in truth was actually eying Naruto; after all if you skip the fact that everybody _had _hated him he was actually pretty hot.

"Okay. I would like to know the three of you. Your name, likes, dislikes, dreams and hobbies," Said Kurenai in her usual tone.

"Sensei, why don't you go first? Show us how it's done" said Sakura.

"Okay. My name is Yuhi Kurenai. I like evening drinks and… cake. My hobby is to train my Genjutsu. I dislike perverts and people who say Genjutsu users are week. My dream is to make you all the strongest I can. Well that basically sums it. Well then you next" she said pointing at Kiba.

"My name is Kiba and this here is Akamaru. My hobby is playing with Akamaru. My likes are training with Akamaru and eating beef steak jerkies. I dislike cats and people who hurt dogs. My dream is to have a rematch with Naruto and win the title of the god of pranksters"

Kiba yelled as he pointed to a sighing Naruto.

"I guess that leaves me" Naruto continued. "Well my Name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen and my friends. I dislike people who only see me as what I have in me" said Naruto. Kurenai was secretly dotting that Naruto is actually a good and a very serious kid unlike what the files said. "And I also dislike the amount of time it takes to cook ramen" Naruto added. Everyone's sweat dropped at this. 'I was wrong about him being serious' thought Kurenai to herself before she signalled for him to continue.

"Right as I was saying… my hobbies are to prank people and learn about different kinds of plants. My dream for the future is to…" Naruto just sat there wondering what his dream was now. He had given up on the villagers, and the amount of paper work needed to be filled by the Hokage was unspeakable. "Well I guess I don't have a dream right now. Sorry."

Kurenai nodded and continued. "Meet me at training ground six by 7 tomorrow. You will be tested to see if you're ready to be Genin yet."

"WAIT WE HAVE TO TAKE ANOTHER TEST," yelled Sakura and Kiba in unison, while Naruto just flinched.

"The academy test is just there to take out the ninja incapable of doing the smallest of things this is the real test to see if you have what it takes." With this Kurenai just got up and left. Naruto sat there and contemplated whether it was a dreaded written test or a physical one.

'Kitsune-san, do you know what this test is going to be about?' asked Naruto in his head.

"**I do kit, but that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you. Well I guess I could give you a hint. Teamwork is the key. Woops I told you the whole point. Oh well it doesn't matter anyways."**

'Thanks. _Pointers_ are always a big help but I just wish you were this useful in written tests.'

"**Hmph. Don't get your hopes up to high kit."**

'Well thanks anyways.'

Naruto got up and went home with a big smile across his face. He knew what was going to happen and he planned on telling his team. Well he planned on telling them after a dozen or so bowels of ramen.

**Hello curry llama here! Well I hope to like this chapter after all I made it extra-long just for you. I'm still going with the NaruHina pairing, although they will be in different teams. I also decided to pair Choji and Ino together. The one thing I would like to change in Naruto would have been Hayate's death. If you don't know the guy he was the one in the chunnin exams that was always sick. I don't know why but I always loved that character even when I was 10 so I guess it annoyed me that they killed him off after the small amount of screenings he had. **

**I will be updating more often since it's the holidays and I am sorry if I didn't update as fast as you thought I would before. This is mainly because I'm a junior high student who is bombarded with assignments. So please pity me.**

**Llama out!**


	4. Please don't make it fluffy!

The poison nin chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and if I did I wouldn't need to make a fan fiction on it.**_

_**Hello curry-llama here! I just want to get some things clear so you understand so here:**_

"…"= normal people talking

'…' = normal people thinking

"…" Kyuubi talking

'…' Kyuubi thinking

_**Well I hope that explained why I had different " " and ' ' in some places. Yosh! Back to the story!**_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto woke up in this broken down apartment. Everything was as it was just a week ago; broken and graffetied on. He walked down to shower and undressed. The water was cold as it always was. Everything was the same as before and that was why Naruto was angry.

It was the same in the orphanage. They had always turned off the hot water when it was his turn and surprisingly enough he was always last.

The walls had words etched on them saying 'Monster' or 'demon or just some sort of threat. They were reminders of what the villagers had already carved into his heart.

He felt like the world thought that he was garbage. They certainly treated him that way; after all to them he was the demon brat that ruined their lives.

They threw everything they could at him to make him break down physically and mentally. That was the reason he had to prove them wrong. He smiled, acted goofy and showed them that they hadn't got to him. This was the way he showed them that they could never win against him; that they could never break him. But that doesn't go to say that Naruto was still an emotionally instable 12 year old who was in frantic need of guidance and attention.

Lately after meeting the Kyuubi he had finally gotten the attention he so desperately needed. Now his life had taken a turn. He had learnt many things that only parents could teach him. But a demon could never replace a human and he ended up picking up a few feline habits from the Kyuubi.

It was like the Kyuubi was the parent that he never had. He had taught him proper etiquette that _demons_ used to talk to others, and the basic common knowledge that he lacked.

Naruto found out that demons weren't actually as bad as humans make them out to be. They had times when they would use too much force to get what they need but what goes to say that humans don't either.

The only major difference in attitude between humans and demons were that demons didn't use sugar coated reasons to cover up their wrong doings.

He also taught him how to read and wright as well as instructions on how to talk to females. Naruto knew that he said things wrong with girls partially because they always ended up hitting him or flooding him with glares. It wasn't until the Kyuubi told him why that he noticed that the weird and complicated creatures called females, wanted you to shower them with praise.

When they changed something or did something new they wanted it pointed out. Even something as simple as a change in hairstyle or to a new hair tie they bought. It all had to be pointed out with compliments for them to give you a positive response. If they said it was bad disagree with them and shower them with more praise. These were the rules he abided by.

Ayame from the Ichiraku ramen stand had actually started petting Naruto on the head when he came over now. He had noticed the small changes in her clothing and features and always seemed to compliment them. After a while Ayame had started to show him signs of affection he hadn't seen before. He mentally thanked Kyuubi for telling him these tips.

The Kyuubi had changed his life for the better and Naruto would never stop thanking him for it. Because of the new courtly manners he showed many people (mostly older women) stopped glaring at him. It was like they figured out that Naruto wasn't a demon because they didn't think demons acted that way. some people however became paranoid and started thinking that he was brainwashing them.

He looked into his kitchen shelves and took out some instant ramen after reflecting what the Kyuubi had done for him.

Overall Naruto was just as annoyed as any other day but the difference was he was showing it now. 'It's always going to be like this' Naruto thought to himself grimly before donning his orange attire. It wasn't his usual orange jumpsuit. He would never go back to wearing that horrid thing just for attention again. He just wore a simple long sleaved orange T-shirt with knee length black shorts.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He walked to the training ground to catch Sakura blushing at his new look. Naruto was really short but that only added to his cuteness. She noted that he wasn't wearing his usual jumpsuit or black baggy jumper. His clothes were a tight fit and it abetted to show his well-toned muscle. Sakura quickly looked away feeling guilty that she betrayed _her _precious Sasuke-kun.

Naruto walked up to Kiba who was playing with Akamaru and sat next to him. Akamaru just barked and jumped onto Naruto lap.

"Hey guys I need to tell you something" said Naruto with a cheeky grin on his face.

"And what would we possibly not know that a Dobe does" Sakura said in her usual mocking distaste for Naruto while trying to clean her mind for daring to think he was cute.

"Sakura stop being a whiny forehead! A Dobe is better than an annoying fan girl like you" retorted Kiba with a satisfied smirk on his face. Sakura was glaring daggers at him and was about to reply when Naruto butted in.

"Did you guys know that this whole test is based on **team** work? If we have already started fighting I doubt we could even become Genin." Now that Naruto actually had their attention and he decided to give himself a mental pat on the back. He was getting better at talking to people and he needed that to show them that he wasn't the Dobe he was, although he thought he had made it clear when he defeated Sasuke.

Kurenai had interrupted his line of thoughts as she walked into the training field slightly impressed that Naruto got information like that. She heaved a sigh pondering what to do about the test.

"Seeing that Naruto somehow managed to find the basses of the test I just have to think up something now." Kurenai was thoughtful for a second before she made up her mind.

"I actually don't mind not having a test since it is just stupid how people think that they can put three new genins on the team and expect them to suddenly cooperate together." Kurenai clasped he hands together and continued. "I will personally spar with all of you now and see if you have what it takes to be a ninja. Kiba you start first with Akamaru."

Kiba stepped up and took on his family taijutsu style. Kurenai noted that it was actually really sloppy but just shrugged. Kiba took the initiative to begin and blindly charged at Kurenai alongside Akamaru. He threw a punch at Kurenai who just side stepped Kiba and pushed him forward. Kiba stumbled before he regained his composure. Kiba and Akamaru then shot at Kurenai with almost perfect sync and attacked while trying to make an opening. While he was focused on hitting his sensei she caught him off guard by striking the back of his neck. Kiba fell and she called it quits.

"Good work Kiba. You did well in trying to make an opening since you didn't see one but you failed because you left yourself vulnerable. You also need to improve on your taijutsu… though your team work with Akamaru was really good." With the last comment Kiba brightened up considerably because team work was highly priced in his clan.

"Sakura you're up next" Kurenai said without pause. Sakura got up from the ground and a smirk spread across her face. If Kiba the second last got praised on his skill what's stopping the top kunoichi in the class from excelling?

The fight began yet again with the to-be student starting the fight. Sakura was more cautious however and decided to start the fight by throwing some kunai. Kurenai easily dodged the kunai and the rest of the academy style taijutsu that Sakura threw at her. She called for the match to end before she started her review on Sakura's skill.

"You're lacking a bit… well actually a lot in your stamina, speed and strength. Your taijutsu moves are right but they lack the flow and grace that they usually show in someone who knows them right. I'm not a taijutsu expert so we will need to find someone who can teach you. Your chakra reserves are so small a _5 year old_ can beat you but in some ways that will give you exceptional chakra control. Your smart but you need to use that gift in battle after all knowledge that isn't put to use is useless. I'm sure you will become a great Genjutsu user if I teach it to you." Kurenai ended with a nod while Sakura absorbed what she had heard with a frown. She had thought she was better than that.

"Naruto your up next." With that Naruto got straight up itching for a fight. The Kyuubi was telling him that he needed to calm down but Naruto never really had anyone to spar with before and he was just too excited. His face considerably brightened up as he walked to Kurenai with a kunai spinning in his hand.

Naruto started the fight as he chucked the kunai which failed horribly has it landed a meter away from his to-be sensei. Sakura visibly snorted at Naruto with a look of superiority on her face probably thinking Sasuke-kun was heaps better. Naruto paid no heed since he was used to this kind of treatment for a long time. Naruto started looking for openings while he tried to create some. He had finally gotten the red eyed jounin where he wanted her and proceeded to do a kawarimi with the kunai he had thrown earlier. He was about to elbow her in the ribs when she had grabbed his hands and jumped over him.

Kurenai was impressed by the blond haired jinchuuriki. He had thought ahead in the battle while nearly getting a hit on her. Although she didn't specialise in taijutsu or the like it was still a feat to catch a jounin of guard.

"Naruto I am thoroughly impressed in your skills. You thought ahead and managed to catch me of guard. You have exceptional chakra reserves from what I can see. And you have good balance. Your strength, speed and stamina are really good. Though your taijutsu style seems to have many flaws, you managed to make up for that by adding a bit of your own style into it. I will have to find all of you a taijutsu expert to teach you because that isn't my forte. Sakura you will be training with me mostly because I think that you can become a great Genjutsu expert." She smiled at her team and then looked at Kiba and Naruto.

"Kiba and Naruto I don't think I will be of much help with you two so I will have to get other sensei's to teach you things that I don't specialise in." she smiled at the two of them who didn't even seem winded after their fight with her. She then looked at Sakura who was still panting from their fight five minutes ago and decided that this young kunoichi needed to increase her physique which was in dire need of help. Kurenai mentally noted that she also needed to take that superior attitude out of her system.

"You all pass! From now on you are official genins. Meet me here tomorrow at seven" she said dismissing them. Kiba and Naruto high fived each other barley holding in their joy. Sakura was thinking about what Kurenai-sensei had told her and decided she needed to get into shape to be of any use to the team. After their musings all three excited green genins said their byes and went home.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto joyfully walked home and started talking to the Kyuubi about what had happened when he noticed that the Kyuubi already knew.

'Sorry about that' Naruto said while sheepishly scratching his head.

"**Well what do you know? The kit is making me out to be his dad."**

'Hey... wait so you are a guy.'

"**If you really wanted to know you could have just asked."**

'Nah I had a feeling you were a guy but gosh I'm relieved. If there was a girl living in me I wouldn't know what to do.'

The Kyuubi just started laughing, leaving a smiling and contented Naruto to his work. 'Maybe things had changed a bit' Naruto thought to himself.

"**Now before you get all sentimental I needed to tell you to agree to something. I guess it's more of a pact but I need you to agree to it before I continue."**

'Ok I'm listning.'

"**Ok kit; listen up well because this is important. After injecting the poisons into your system and with my help it seems that you are no longer affected by anything that can poison you. That was the easy part but to get it to stay in your blood stream will constantly be my duty and in short that will be annoying. I think you don't know this so I will tell you now. The one major problem with trying to get a poisonous blood stream is that it is impossible to keep the poisons in your blood. Your body will continue to dispel the poisons, which affects your growth, hence your **_**height**_**." **Naruto twitched as the Kyuubi calling him short. The fox decided to continue. **"As I said earlier I can't be bothered maintaining the poisons in your blood stream since my chakra isn't yours and it's the only thing keeping the poisons there. I propose that I transfer some of my chakra permanently into your chakra coils henceforth making it yours. Think carefully because there could be some… um… changes in your appearance because you will be turning into a demon hybrid. It is a great privilege to be offered this because I have never considered making a human my kin." **

Naruto was shocked. He was glad that the Kyuubi thought of him in such high regards, but he wasn't ready to hastily turn into a semi demon and get even more hate than he already did. He had finally started getting some recognition even though they turned paranoid right after… but it was still a start.

He wanted to learn more about plants, herbs and the poison and healing factors they produced. Getting his blood stream to become poisonous was the just the start to testing out the ingredients he needed to make the most deadly poison ever. He wanted that to happen but he had never thought of the consequences of playing around with something as dangerous as this.

After pondering about what was more important Naruto decided that he isn't here on the world just to please the citizens of Konoha. He wanted their recognition even though he had started denying it a while ago, but he also had a new dream he didn't want to give up. He wanted to create the most deadly of poisons and then make the most efficient healing slave known to man. He had a dream and he wasn't going to quit just because of a few more glares and beatings. 

"**So what do you say kit do you want to do it?"**

"Let's do it Kitsune-san!" Naruto yelled out in determination.

"**Start by meditating and come meet me in your mind."**

Naruto lay down and concentrated hard on not concentrating on anything.

MIND SCAPE -

He opened his eyes to the usual sewers he had seen the first time he visited. He made a mental to ask the Kyuubi if he could change the appearance of the place.

He walked until he saw the giant cage in front of him with his new found sensei/father figure. The Kyuubi gave him a warm smile. It was never the same looking at his to-be kin from the outside as it was inside. He liked looking directly at Naruto.

"Are you going to stare at me all day or tell me what to do?" asked Naruto with mischief clearly shown in his eyes.

"**Wouldn't it be lovely to just look at your **_**beautiful**_** face all day?" **responded the Kyuubi sarcastically before continuing. **"Just before we start I want to make some things clear. You will have enhanced senses all around. Nose, ears and eyes and all that you know? That is just a side effect. I don't know whether you will be sprouting a tail or a new set of fluffy ears since I haven't done this before. The cool part is that I know you will be getting a sixth sense so when someone tries to hit you or do something you will move away unconsciously. I really like that part considering your making me look bad when you let a weak kunoichi like Sakura hit you. It will of course let you keep the poisons in your blood stream… well that's about it. Are you ready?"**

Naruto gulped and nodded. He wanted the cool senses and all that dodging stuff… but a pair of fluffy ears and a tail… not so much. But a pair of fluffy ears and a tail wasn't going to stop him from fulfilling his dream.

"I accept Kitsune-san." and almost instinctively knowing what the Kyuubi wanted him to do Naruto walked up to the seal on his cage and place both hands on it.

The Kyuubi started the process. A surge of chakra went from the Kyuubi as it went into Naruto and proceeded into the rest of his mind scape.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto woke up surrounded by red chakra shrouding his body. He screeched in pain as body shuddered from the agony he was receiving. His whole body felt like it was on fire and the feeling made his worst beatings look like paper cuts. He struggled to breath after a minute of this pain.

He could feel it. He could feel his body changing. His muscles started growing as it ripped itself apart as it fixed itself at the same speed. Naruto rolled on the ground sweating while waiting for the pain to stop.

He didn't know how long he was feeling pain anymore. One second felt like years and a minute felt like a millennia. Slowly the pain became more and more bearable. He soon managed to get on his bed. He fell asleep straight away from exhaustion.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto woke up and noticed that his sweat had drenched his bed sheets. He needed to talk to the fox and ask him why after all the warnings he didn't warn him about the pain. Still he was glad that the hell he had gone through was over.

He walked into his cold shower and for once wasn't complaining that it was cold. He actually enjoyed the cold water today after last night's feeling of burns throughout his body. Thinking about his body he decided to check it out.

He could hear things far too well now. Every time a water droplet hit the floor he could hear a loud thud. He could also pinpoint the ANBU who was outside that wasn't there the other day. He was glad the ANBU guard hadn't come that night considering he would have noticed Naruto screaming and kicking in pain. 'Wait how did I know that he wasn't here the other day?' Naruto thought to himself before dismissing it.

He proceeded onto looking at his physical changes. His muscles had gotten stronger rather than getting bigger. He was sad that he was the same height though. But after a while of pouting he remembered something. The Kyuubi had told him he might get a tail and a pair of fox ears.

He continued to the mirror in hopes of having normal ears and no tails. Much to his dismay his hopes were crushed. The whisker marks on his cheeks were more defined. His once cerulean eyes were now crimson red and slitted. His ears looked just like a pointed ears of a fox. He secretly wished that they weren't fluffy or he would be the laughing stock to all shinobi. He turned around to notice he did have a tail which did look extremely fluffy.

Naruto was now in his personally created panic state. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't go around walking with a fox tail and a pair of fox like ears. The villagers would kill him. He had to hide it. He took his black hoodie and covered his hair and ears. Tied a bandanna around his face and put on the longest coat he had to cover his tail and chucked on a pair of dark sun glasses.

Naruto ran as stealthily as he could to the Hokage tower. He desperately needed to meet the old man. He would know what to do he was the Hokage for Kami's sake. He had to know.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Hokage was speechless. Naruto had taken of most of his clothes and he indeed wasn't lying about having some _new features._ In spite of what others thought Sarutobi is actually human like many others but because he is Hokage people tend to think he can do everything. Sarutobi viewed himself in a more different way. He saw himself as an old man who was in desperate need of retirement from what he thought was the greatest demon; paper work. The one demon he didn't want to retire from was Naruto and Sarutobi would definitely never give up on the child.

Naruto looked at him with puppy dog eyes (more like cut foxy eyes) and at that moment the Hokage knew that was in the child's Genjutsu. He couldn't refuse him when he didn't have the ears and tails to back up his façade. Those big pleading eyes looked at him like he could offer the world to him. Sarutobi didn't know why Naruto believed in him so much. He had failed the child his whole life as he couldn't keep the villagers from scorning him, yet the boy still had complete faith.

He sighed and leaned in his chair defeated by his cuteness. Naruto was asking for a way to walk outside without his tail and ears showing. Sarutobi just didn't know what to do. The only thing he could think of was teaching the kid Genjutsu so he could cover it up himself but he knew Naruto wouldn't be able to do much in that field of expertise.

"Naruto don't you think it would be better to tell your sensei this because the last time I checked she was a Genjutsu expert."

"I-I'm sorry I don't want anybody else to be afraid of me just because of these features" Naruto said solemnly. He didn't know his sensei much and he wasn't planning to tell her that he is a semi-demon now.She could for all he knows try and sabotage his training like most of his previous sanseis.

"I don't think you have to worry much about Kurenai. She is actually one of the many people who see you as you are. Plus I think it is about time you went to train right?" Naruto gasped. It was 10 and he was meant to be there by 7! Before he knew it he decided to trust the old man and go talk about it to Kurenai.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Where the heck is Naruto? When he comes here I'm going to kick his ass all the way to Kami." Kiba was getting impatient and angry. Sakura was wondering what had happened since Naruto didn't strike her as the late type.

"Sakura I want you to go back to your physical exercises. Kiba go back to your studying! We will wait for Naruto to come before we punish him."

"Hai!" both Kiba and Sakura said in unison.

Naruto reached the training field in time to hear about that punishment he was about to get and was considering leaving. He decided against it and walked into the field. Everyone looked at him like he was a weirdo.

"Excuse me are you lost?" asked Sakura.

"No… um… it's me Naruto…" team eight looked at him in disbelief. 'Naruto would never dress up in anything as depressing as that' was what was going through the two preteen's heads. Kurenai who noticed it was Naruto saw the look of anxiety in his posture since his whole face was covered. She signalled him to come and talk to her privately.

"Promise that you won't tell anybody what you see. It will be the death of me. Oh and please don't run away." Now Kurenai's curiosity peaked.

Naruto started taking of his clothes. Kurenai was shocked. 'He is sooooooooooooo cute' was what went on in her mind although she wouldn't dare show that on her face. After a few minutes of thinking about how cute he is she finally started seeing the problems with this. The villagers who already don't like him will start becoming even worse to him. She didn't know how bad he had it but she knew it could only get worse if they find out. She finally came to a conclusion.

"I know you want my Genjutsu abilities to cover it up but if I'm not around I know the Genjutsu will dispel. The only other option is that you learn Genjutsu yourself or you hide it with all those clothes at all times." Naruto knew what this meant and he was left with one option since he knew how bad he was at Genjutsu. He had to wear all these clothes for the rest of his life. He never wanted to look that depressing.

"I'm definitely not going to wear all those clothes for the rest of my life… so I guess the only thing I can do is show everyone my new look." Kurenai saw his down cast face and decided to cheer up her new student.

"Your new look is too cute for anyone to hate" she said while warmly smiling.

"Well let's just hope they see this as being cute" Naruto said in a solemn tone. He heaved a huge sigh and decided that if he was going to show the whole world he'd have to start off with his team.

He walked to his team wearing only pants and long sleaved baggy T-shirt. Sakura gasped at the sight of the downcast Naruto. When he looked up she couldn't help but squeal. Sakura surprisingly didn't ask any questions and started petting his ears. Naruto couldn't help but twitch his ears in bliss. Kiba was shocked at the sight he walked into. His shock turned into full blasted laughter. Akamaru however suddenly had the urge to his feral instincts to hunt down the fox. Thankfully he forced himself to sit because he knew Naruto was a team mate.

"So what's with the new look Naruto?" asked Kiba while forcing himself to not laugh. Naruto just glared before Sakura decided to scratch the back of his ears. He returned to a blissful state before he realised that he couldn't let this go on. He glared at Sakura next but she decided to find a different spot that felt even better. He couldn't help but wag his tail when the feeling hit his ears.

Inner Sakura was yelling about how cute Naruto was when she felt the need to know why Naruto got the new cute look.

"Yeah why do you have cat ears and tails? Even your eyes look very cat like" asked Sakura still recovering from his cuteness.

"You are mistaken Sakura-chan these are not cat ears these are fox ears."

"Yeah but why do you have it" asked Kiba. Naruto didn't know what to say so he made up something on the spot.

"I activated a blood line this morning… that's why I was late." Naruto said feeling kind of bad by lying.

"Well at least your blood line is _cute_ and _fluffy_" said Kiba not even trying to stop laughing now. Naruto was just about to go on a rampage and kill Kiba when Kurenai coughed to get their attention.

"Naruto you're coming with me. We're going to find the taijutsu expert that's going to train you and Sakura."

"What about Kiba." questioned Naruto.

"I've got his Family to give him extra harsh lessons." With that Kiba shuddered. Naruto just smiled at his discomfort. Kurenai wasted no time and Naruto followed her without questions.

After a few minutes Naruto saw one of the world's weirdest phenomenon's when he met Gai and his student Lee. Kurenai visibly shuddered but Naruto didn't know what she was so afraid of. Kurenai also noticed that Naruto wasn't affected by the weird display in front of him and feared he would become another mini Gai.

"Naruto I want you to promise me that no matter what you do, you will never copy anything of the two other than their taijutsu and work ethic." Naruto just nodded. He never intended to copy of anybody anyways. Gai noticed Kurenai and Naruto and waved his _cute_ student to follow him.

"YOSH! KURENAI I SHALL MAKE YOUR YOUTHFUL STUDENT'S YOUTHFUL FLAME BURN BRIGHTER!" was how Gai said 'hi' to Kurenai. Kurenai visibly twitched. Naruto still wasn't affected by what happened and decided that being a semi-demon made him react to people differently from normal people.

"Hello Gai-sensei. I hope that our time together will be fruitful." Naruto said with outmost respect. Gai was taken back. Most people would have written him of as crazy and show him that he had acted crazy with their behaviour. He already started liking this kid but he wasn't so sure before knowing that he was a jinchuuriki. He also noted that Naruto had fox ears and a tail. Even Gai found it cute but in his word it was extremely youthful.

"HELLO NARUTO-KUN. I AM ROCK LEE THE GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA."

Lee had also noted Naruto's ears and tail and found himself thinking that his companion is indeed youthfully cute. Naruto just wished that people would stop looking at him like they either thought he was their play thing or he was becoming the demon itself. He knew he would have to get used to it because it would go on until he grew taller which wasn't any time soon.

"Gai when do you want Naruto and Sakura to come to your training?" asked Kurenai sensing that her student was becoming uncomfortable at Lee's stares.

"Lee starts training at 6 and we end at 11. We will be most grateful if Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan can start their training then."

Lee was really excited about their new training partners. What he was really excited about was that Sakura his one true love will be able to see his youthfulness when she trains with him. Naruto wasn't someone he knew, but Lee wanted Naruto to get strong so he can have a new friend (sparring partner).

Gai was giving Naruto weights for him and Sakura and telling him how to use it. Naruto listened carefully as he held down his excitement. He had never had a sparring partner, let alone a teacher who was willing to teach him properly. Gai looked at him with indifference and that was all Naruto wanted; to feel normal. He was awfully grateful to Gai for what he had done for him the first few minutes they met.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto had given Sakura her weights and told her the rules. He was now walking the street of Konoha with 200 pound weights all around and he could hardly move.

The villagers seemed extra angry with him today. 'Not only does he have the foxes features he's also moving so slowly that it makes it seem like he wants us to notice it', thought the annoying civilians.

Naruto had finally reached his apartment and he was so glad that he was thanking Kami verbally. Those glares were slowly chipping of his confidence. He took of his weights before waking up the Kyuubi from his slumber (in an extremely annoying fashion).

'KITSUNE-SAN WAKE UP AND REKINDLE YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH!' Naruto yelled as much as he could in his mind wondering if the Kyuubi would act the same way Kurenai did.

"**WHAT WAS THAT FOR? Do you want me to kill you?" **yelled the Kyuubi certainly pissed.

'If you kill me you die so I don't think so. And the reason why I said that is because of these _gifts _you gave me. I didn't ask for a damn fluffy tail or a pair of fox ears. '

"**You chose to do it yourself kit. It isn't my problem if you faced a little bit of pain and… you look better as a fox."**

'Yeah, yeah whatever. I need to go back to my daily dose of poison.'

Naruto just smiled. No matter how much the Kyuubi pisses him of; he could never stay angry at the fox. It wasn't his fault that he was sealed in Naruto and it was unprecedented. It was a series of misfortunate events that caused his life to be hell. It wasn't the Kyuubi's fault and that reasoning was what caused Naruto to further his bond with the beast.

Naruto took the poison he had made the other day and measured the amount precisely. Too much and he would be extremely sick or in worst case scenario die. He took the syringe and pressed it into his skin. Slowly he pushed the poison into his blood stream.

He knew he would never get used to the pain when it would disrupt the flow of his blood stream. The searing pain then went on to the rest of his body. It was not as bad as when the Kyuubi decided to give him his chakra but it still hurt.

He sat down, breath heavy and arms limp. He was immune to the poison but only to a point. His body was changing itself to hold the poisons in, and that was what was effecting his growth. It was a small price to pay for his dreams but it still annoyed him to no end.

'I'm going to make sure things are going to change and for the better,' thought Naruto as he closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Hello curry llama here again! This chapter was the longest I have ever written. Why I made it so long is because my exams are coming up and I won't update for a while. Please bear with me after all I think my marks are more important than my fanfiction.**_

_**Don't you think it's adorable that Naruto has fluffy fox tails and fox ears? I know a lot of people hate it when writers do this but it's my fan fiction so… well you know? I also didn't want Naruto to be as dense as he was in the canon. I like the smart/cute guy character so I decided that Naruto needed to change some of his habits. **_

_**This is NOT angst! I hate it when people make Naruto an evil 'I hate everyone' kind of guy. Naruto does give up trying to act happy and please the villagers though. He puts his new dream in front of what people think and is trying to be happy with himself. He is just tired of being put down by others as is the normal reaction of most humans who are being constantly put down. Unlike Hinata he doesn't lose confidence but decides to take a more serious attitude. I hope this explains some things**_

_**Please send more reviews so I can know what to improve on or add. If you don't then I will just continue writing the way I am and assume you like it.**_

_**Llama out!**_


End file.
